Last time
by Greveosiris
Summary: What if Naruto just said NO to all of it, all the beatings, the stares and the fox helped him. Follow naruto as he starts his own path to being a Ninja and change konoha. greyNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Last time by GreveOsiris

**disclaimer: don't own anything about naruto sadly.**

**just a short story i thought up, and mu first fanfic ever so be nice^^ but plz tell me what you think but be easy on the flames.**

It was a rainy and windy day in Konoha and a 5 year old was running as fast as his small legs could carry him, behind him was a mob of villagers and even a few ninjas.

_come back here demon_

_kill him_

_break his bones_

at this the boy cried even louder and ran as fast as he could, but he was getting more tired by the minute, as he fell down he curled up in to a ball for the beating he knew were coming.

As he awoke he could see the white sterile ceiling of what he knew was the hospital, he could hear people talking outside his room,

_the_ _demon boy survived again?_

_yes sadly, can't understand what the hokage sees in him_

_yes i wonder that myself it would be better if he just died and did not waste resources to keep him alive._

_**Is that true? **_thought the small boy

_**Am i just a waste of...**_

_**No you are not! don't even go there naruto**_

_w w who said that?_

_**I think its time we meet. **_said the voice

Naruto felt a pull in his mind and everything went black.

he woke up in a dark sewer and a lot of different pipes ran along the walls, _where am i? __**Follow the red pipe **_said the voice, naruto swallowed and started to walk down the dark sewer.

After a few slow minutes he came up to gigantic bars that hade a big tag that said seal on it, _where am i? _he asked out loud and a harsh voice answered him _**We are in your mindscape kit, **_and as naruto focused his eyes on something big behind the bars where he thought the voice came from, and a eye twice as big as him opened and meet his gaze naruto froze on the spot terrified but strangely calm.

_**You ok kit? **_the voice asked him, _w w who or what are you? _came the weak answer from the small boy.

_**I am the 9 tailed fox Kyubi and i think we need to talk. **_as the fox spoke he moved forward so naruto could look at his big form and 9 tails flowing behind him, naruto just stood there and gazed at the fox terrified but as the minutes past by he became more and more curious about the big monster.

_**You have nothing to fear from me kit, **_said the kyubi he could see that the boy seemed to relax and look like he wanted to ask him about everything in the world, _you're not going to kill or hurt me?_ said the boy the fox just looked at him with pity and worry, _**no i am not going to hurt you i am the one that always stays by your side and heals you.**_

At this the boy broke down and ran up to the fox and hugged him and hard as he could and started crying, _it was you who saved me all of the times when they kept hitting me and kept me warm thank you thank you, _naruto remembered that every time he was sad or hurt a warm feeling were always there to make him feel safe.

The fox just looked very surprised about what the boy just did but smiled softly and wrapped the boy up in one of his tails and just let him get his emotions out, when the boy had calmed down but hadn't let go of his fur he softly spoke to him, _**I will tell you everything about you and your family and take care of you and train you to be the best you want to be, but get this i HATE this village for what they have put you my kit thru, so listen carefully.**_

When naruto came back from his mindscape he was crying about what Kurama had told him, a knock on the door broke his state of mind and he quickly wiped his tears away and said, _come in_ and the door opened and the third hokage came in to the room and smiled sadly at naruto with shame in his eyes.

_how are you feeling naruto?_the third said

_I'm fine hokage-sama _he said with a bit of venom in his voice

Hiruzen look shocked at naruto answer

_I know everything Hiruzen _said naruto with a cold stare, Hiruzen was even more shocked at this, _what do you mean everything naruto?_

_About my mother and father and the fox, and i will NEVER again allow people to treat me like dirt or hit me or even give me a dirty look from this day forward i will defend myself, but don't worry about your so called villagers because i will train alone away from people and before you say anything i will stay within Konoha so that you don't lose your "weapon"._

At this Hiruzen lost all colour in his face, _where will you go?_

_Why do you care?_

_NARUTO i care about you_

_HAhahahaHAHAHA that was funny gramps _naruto says while looking at him with a bit of disgust, _If you cared i would not be beaten half to death every GOD DAMN WEEK _he screamed and leaked a big amount of KI.

Hiruzen starded to sweat and in less than a second he was surrounded by 4 anbu with their weapons drawn, _stand down its ok naruto is just a bit shocked that's all._

_No I'm not i finally know this village true colours _and with that he jumped out of the window and jumped from roof to roof, until he came up to a big fence and a big sign that said 44.

_Here is my new home_ naruto said out loud to nobody and jump over into the forrest.

AN: im ending it here. and ill see if i will be making more chapters or not.

Plz review and tell me what you think, and i know my English is crap and I'm working on improving it as best as i can.

ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few years later,

After Narutos outburst he just disappeared for two years and as much as Sarutobi and his ANBU searched they could just not find him or any trace of his chakra, the council just wanted him to pronounce the demon dead and forget him, but he would not stop searching until he found Naruto alive or at least a body, "please forgive me Minato I failed".

somewhere else deep within training ground 44 a blond boy sneezed "hmm think someone just said something about me",

**"And who would that be kit?"**

"no idea" the boy stood atop of a cliff in just his boxers and looked down on to the lake, next to him was a large waterfall,

**"well just don't stand there looking stupid, get on it kit"**

"who are you calling stupid fuzball"

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"**

"hmm nothing sensei"

**"thought so"**

_"better begin or he might put me thru the hard training today" _ as Naruto thought this he jumped of the cliff down toward the lake in a perfect dive as he hit the water he used a small burst of chakra to soften the water's surface to make the impact soundless with none to little splash of water.

**"8 of 10"**

"what? that was at least a 9,5"

**"nope to much chakra use and it was not soundless kit"**

as the boy was swimming under the water and was going to surface to get air before beginning the second part of his morning training,

**"No don't surface from today i want you to complete your morning training under water to train your body more"**

"WHAT! but i will drown before i can complete it"

**"no you won't stop your whining and begin"**

"yes sensei"

after the quick "pep talk" Naruto started to swim up the waterfall but this time with his head under water.

A few min later as he broke the surface at the top of the cliff, he started to cough up some water and gasping for air and rolled over on the grass next to the cave he have been living in for the last 2 years,

**"do you know why i want you to start doing this under water?"**

"because you are a evil fuzball of chakra?"

**"NO and stop calling me fuzzball tiny baka or you will be doing all this but on your back with a pack filled with rocks"**

"NO sorry divine almighty Kurama"

As he was crying big rivers of anime tears at the prospect of the punishment, he felt three chakra signatures approach him at a high speed

"you feel them Kurama?"

**"yes i do, but i can't seem to sense who it is"**

Naruto did a hand sign and in a instant he was fully geared, he had white ANBU style pants with a kunai and suriken pouch, and on his feet he had wooden sandals with seals painted on them and on his chest he had a white Vest with two visible pockets and a nine tailed fox painted over his heart the vest had no arms so you could see all of Narutos seals he had tattooed,

His left hand was covered in a white ANBU style glove with a metal plate over his knuckles, and over his entire right arm he had a bloodred armoured glove that ended in a wicious claw, and over his vest he had a loose sitting trench coat (like Ankos but white and a hood).

**"ok if this 3 people is hostile i want you to finish this in under 10 sec or i will train you in to the ground with the twins"**

"ok sensei, no chakra as usual?"

**"no this time i think you have to go full power but without using my chakra"**

"are they that strong"

**"yes"**

as he felt them come closer Naruto flashed thru hand signs _Fox jutsu: wind illusion_, and the boy just disappeared from sight in a gentle breeze, just a few seconds later the ANBU landed right in front of where Naruto just stood,

"There is nobody here snake" said the one with a pig mask

"yeah are you lying to us? said the other one with a beaver mask

the last ANBU that had a snake mask just shrugged its shoulders "well this was the place i saw a person and if the hokage thinks we need to check it out who am i to argue?"

"shut up snake"

as beaver said this to snake the wind picked up and the three ANBU thought they felt something before a voice said "is that anyway to speak to a comrade?"

"who said that? show yourself" as pig and beaver looked around for the speaker snake just stood back and got ready for anything that might be coming, as the seconds past a voice whispered into her ear "relax you won't have to worry about me" as startled as snake got she was still a proud kunoichi and would not show this thing any fear.

"who are you?" snake asked the voice as she slowly pulled a kunai out of her holder on her leg.

"who i am is not important and you won't need that kunai" the voice said softly, " all i want to know before anything is getting violent is, why are you here?"

"the hokage sent us out with a message to a Naruto if we were to find him" she said and felt the presence behind her react slightly, "are you Naruto?" she could feel the strong aura coming from the person behind her and it was making her sweat abit, "no im not, Naruto Uzumaki is dead"

at those words she froze, "if the hokage wants to know how, tell him to come here himself" she could feel the person behind her walk away and as she turned around she could see the air shimmer and a white clothed person standing a few meters from her, "so you are not naruto, he is dead?" sha asked just to be sure of the message she would bring the old man.

"no im not naruto" he answered, now and he could be seen beaver and pig turned towards him, "hu where did you come from?" pig said "yeah answer him brat" beaver said while fiddling with his sword strapped on his back. "who me?" Naruto said while looking at the three anbu before him, "_he is toying with us, and making pig and beaver mad" _snake thought while she stepped back a bit, "come on pig, beaver our target is not here" she told them, pig walk toward her and as him came closer she started to tense up,*slap.

Pig had slapped snake hard and stood over her, "dont EVER tell us what to do you BITCH" he said with venom in his voice, beaver just burst out laughing, "you will just be quiet and do what we say", as soon as he had said that they could feel a massive and dark KI rushing over them, as they looked at Naruto they could see him standing looking down at the ground and shaking a bit, "so the village has not changed that much has it?" as he looked up all they could see was a pair of red silted eyes looking at them, Pig and beaver looked at each other and pulled their weapons out.

Beaver pulled his sword out of the sheath on his back, it was a standard anbu katana, while Pig pulled out 2 smaller swords that looked like long swords and they walked towards Naruto, "wait" snake called out and reached for Pig, but as she came close to touching him *slash "ahhh" she screamed as Pig turned and slashed her across the palm of her hand, "dont ever touch me you..you snake whore, you are done in anbu bitch" when he said this he looked at beaver, and when their eyes meet beaver just nodded, "well ill just spare the hokage the paperwork and just kill you right here you traitor" he raised his swords and prepared to cut her down, "wait, wait i have not done anything, im not a TRAITOR" she screamed at Pig, "well you just tried to attack me BITCH" Pig said and kicked her in the face, "what? i did not attack you" she studded out with blood coming out of her mouth, "yes you did, didn't you see that beaver? pig asked the other anbu, "well yes i did, you are just defending yourself from a traitor" Beaver said calmly and at this snake started to cry.

"**So this is how the people are in the village now, always looking for a scapegoat to pick on or hit" **Kurama said in Narutos head, "Kurama?"

**"yes kit?"**

"i have made up my mind, i will change this place thru force" Naruto said to Kurama, "but Naruto Uzumaki can't do that he died that evening a couple of years ago, so i will need a new name"

**"oh ok are you sure kit about this?"**

"yes i am Kurama, Naruto is dead so i need a new name and i want you to name me" at this the great and powerful fox flinched and felt a flash of different emotions flood thru him and all eight tails swinged behind him, **"i...i dont know what to say kit, you honor me more then you know with that request" **as he said this to Naruto he felt himself fill with pride.

"well you have saved me more times then i can count, and you have always been there for me when i needed it, hell you have even trained me in the arts of foxes and given me the Fox contract and the other one, you are in everything but blood my father Kurama and im proud of being your host."At this kurama could feel a tear flowing down his face.

"well is this konohas ninja now?" Naruto asked the anbus," attacking helpless and weaker people like the cowards they are" As he said this he pulled back his hood and showed the blond hair with a bit red in it and his whisker marks, but what stood out the most was a pair of small fox ears.

"who or what the hell are you?" said Beaver as he looked at the boy, Pig turned around and looked at the boy to.

Inside naruto, kurama stood up at his full glory and said with a deeper voice and pride could be felt of him in waves, **"KIt from this day onwards you will be known as..."**

As naruto heard his new name he stood up straighter then before and felt the power of the name, and he took the normal stance of the fox fighting style, "i like it Kurama, thank you" he said to his father.

**" No problem kit, now destroy them Kuravi Kitsune my son"**

**...**

**An: ok finaly done with this chapter, sorry for the wait but ill hope you will like it**

**Plz PM me any questions you have, or some tips or suggestions**

**untill next time. Greveosiris.**


End file.
